Higher Learning
by I.C. Fire
Summary: A story of a mistake... A mistake that changes everything for a young Professor and one of his students... If there is something you want is it worth having when thrust upon you? **completed** (Wow I finished one, I'm so proud)
1. Power of the Potion

__

****

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story do not belong to me but to the wonderful JK Rowling. There may be the odd one or two that I made up but I shouldn't expect you to like them, there is so much more to life.

****

Author's note: Damn I'm starting far too many stories lately! I think I should concentrate and finish the ones I have started already, but first I should like to give you a small three or four part story. I'm not really sure what to think of it... It's a little bazaar and looks at a time frame I've not really considered before though I think this is a little too strange to ever take place... It looks at a girl and her building relationship with a young Professor after a mistake he helps her make changes everything completely.

__

If there was something you wished for deep down that you got by accident would you really want it? 

Higher Learning - Power of the Potion

Hizenfli Latchman was a funny little witch, a seventh year who was tall and slender, athletic you could say. She had brown hair that refused to do what she wanted it to and a boring face. She had dull lifeless eyes, brown in colour to match her hair. They were almost foggy she thought that gave her the mystical edge but the boys didn't seem to agree with her, she covered that up with her large circular glasses that stole her face from field of vision. She had teeth that remained wonky no matter what the Muggle orthodontist tried to do to make them straight. Braces didn't work and neither did oral surgery. She had no spots or freckles or any other form of marking to make her face look striking, no, she was just Hizenfli Latchman, the little witch from Slytherin that sat in the corner and watched as everyone else went by and ignored her. She hated being ignored but then what could she do? She hadn't the confidence to try to be daring or the friends to back her up; she was a loner that was how she liked it. Friends were there to stab you in the back when the world came crashing down around you and she didn't need them.

The Slytherin common room was cold, a place where she felt at home, even if the Housemaster detested the ground she stepped on. Muggle-borns in Slytherin didn't mix just like her siblings now refused to mix with her, the only witch in the family and her brother and two sisters hated her for it. Muggle-borns were frowned upon and bullied, well most were. Not Hizenfli for some reason, she didn't exist, it was a way of life for her a very good skill as well. If you didn't exist no one could tell you, you were stupid or had the worst hairstyle on the planet etc. No one could force recognition on you either; it was beyond his or her power and out of their control because they couldn't see you.

Plodding from point to point was easy for Hizenfli, since no one spoke or looked at her. It also made life very boring but then she had no special skills and was very bad at handling people. 

She didn't play Quidditch or even like the sport, she'd fall asleep in the stands watching house matches, especially Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. In relation to the time that Harry Potter was enrolled at Hogwarts, Slytherin winning the Quidditch cup was almost a given. Gryffindor and all the others got stomped by the team that was under control of the youngest and yet most sinister Professor Hogwarts had to offer, Professor Severus Snape he'd just that year taken over the job of Potions Master and Housemaster of Slytherin. He'd not been there when Hizenfli became a Slytherin, the Professor before, Ordret Calmire was the Head and Potions Professor, he was often smiling and very strange. She liked him, no matter how hard he tried he always seemed distant however, no one had noticed how distant until he died unexplainably in a Potions lesson. Hizenfli had been there, no one had noticed the quiet old Professor was gone until she went to ask him a question and he never answered. He'd never been a very good leader and they continually got flattened when he was the Housemaster but this younger Professor for all his big personality faults seemed to know how to inspire the Slytherins. Hizenfli now believed herself to be the only one from her house that missed Professor Calmire. All of them liked Professor Snape far better, all but Hizenfli who thought he was a bigot for the way he treated her and others like her and would rather have bumped into a boggart in a small corridor than him. She was pretty sure he felt the same way.

Potions, that was his lesson, she hated it, she was good at it but she still detested it. The dungeons stank of death and she'd freeze up every time she went there. The dungeons however were Professor Snape's sanctuary and that was where they had their lesson, dank and cold the walls were slimy and horrible and she always thought she was going to make a mistake when he was around. The vibe around the black eyed Professor filled you with fear like a Dementor as he swooped around the room like a malevolent bat his black robes making him sinister and disturbing. His black hair hung neatly from his head to shoulder length it was as if he was urging her to fail, to make that mistake so he could laugh in her face until she one day she finally made the mistake that was to change her life forever.

"I want you to mix in a little bit of that powder; it is very potent stuff!" Was the cold clear but stern voice of the Potions Professor. He swept around the room his black robes billowing, meticulously scanning the student's potions like they were all stupid.

Hizenfli took a little bit of the powder and placed in the incredible steaming mixture, she held the pot of searing powder over the cauldron and allowed small drops to fall into the mixture before stirring it again and repeating the action until she got it right.

"What are you doing Miss Latchman?" Snape said suddenly leering over her shoulder, she jumped and the pot of powder flew out of her hand and into the cauldron. "_Idiot girl!" _Snape spat, her eyes began to well up and sting but she wasn't going to cry no matter how off guard she was feeling. She looked at the mixture as it began to change colour, the wooden pot dissolved and the powder was no where to be seen. Snape swept off to the front of the class and picked up a small silver ladle. "Let us see what you have created," he said dangerously scooping some of the mixture out of her cauldron. "Open up." He said pushing the spoon to her face. Her eyes began to stream, "Open up!" He shouted and she did as she was told. Though she was unsure what he was trying to achieve, they were making something harmless, hope, and she had plenty of that but he was so insistent. 

As a couple of drops hit her tongue cloud of smoke erupted from her mouth and Snape's expression changed to worry as she began hacking and coughing the wafts of silver smoke as the began to cover her. She crumbled to the floor until the smoke surrounded her surrendering to whatever it was going to do to her. She was completely engulfed by it, she could hear the voices of panicking students but see nothing. Eventually the smoke stopped and she stopped coughing, the engulfing smog disappeared and she was led on her stomach hands over her head trying not to think about what Snape's reaction was going to be. She curled up to shelter herself from the prying eyes, as her body burned from the attention as the onlookers gazed.

"Hizenfli?" Another Slytherin girl's voice called, she could hear footsteps coming closer to her, she looked at the feet of the people surrounding her. The girl's voice was shocked and impressed, Hizenfli couldn't remember the girl's name, they had never spoken before, because no one had ever bothered to ask her what her name was she'd never bothered with them. It amazed her however that all of a sudden this girl knew her name.

"Miss Latchman, are you alright?" She heard Snape's voice ask calmly, she could hear the ripple of the fabric of his robes he knelt by her side to get a better look. He placed a hand on her back and looked at her strangely, she felt strange under his touch as if under his control. She uncurled herself and moved away from him as if it was inbuilt to do so.

"Fine!" She said getting to her feet and sitting behind her desk again. Then it reached her attention, everyone was looking at her strangely, but the way Snape was looking at her from the crouched position made her think something was seriously wrong. "What?" She asked and Snape found a mirror in a deep pocket of his robes, stood up properly, walked in front of her and held it in front of her at arms length as if afraid of her reaction. 

"I'm very sorry, that was a little cruel of me." He said looking into her now sparkling eyes her hair 

hung like silk down her back like a cascade of wavy chestnut and her teeth were so straight and white giving her a very attractive smile, she wanted to die as she caught sight of what she had become.

"Where's the antidote?" She asked desperately looking at the numerous tubes of Potion on the front desk and shelves - there had to be a solution somewhere.

"There isn't one." Snape said sounding rather surprised she'd asked for one.

"I can't pretend to be something I'm not!" She snapped looking at her now pretty face with distain. "I'm not this person, I can't look like this, it isn't me!" She stammered the boys in the class were down drooling over her, she hated it.

"I think you're over reacting. It doesn't look bad." Snape said smiling shyly realising he'd done something pretty stupid.

"And you made me take a Potion knowing there was no antidote! What if it had killed me?! You didn't know what it was going to do! You're going to find me an antidote! " She snapped at him packing up her equipment. "Find me an Antidote!" She yelled in hysterics. "Or I'll have you fired!" She shouted storming out of the classroom. 

She ran to the girl's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she disliked what she saw. It wasn't real, she knew it wasn't real and she couldn't live with that, it would have been easier if she was really like that, if she really was that pretty, the only problem was that she wouldn't look like that even if she wanted to. Her teeth were straight, something-even orthodontics couldn't fix, what would her mother say? She didn't believe that you should change the way you look using magic and neither did she, it was wrong and just not real... she cried herself to sleep on the cold stone floor.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Severus began to feel incredibly guilty, and he didn't feel guilty very often. He was haunted in his sleep by visions of this girl almost dying on the dungeon floor, he couldn't sleep, even time he tried that was all he saw, he would try to make an antidote but the only way to see if worked was to test it upon himself. The problem was he would turn himself into many of the wrong thing in order to find the right solution to her problem.

He didn't want to do that, but for some reason the twenty-five year old Professor didn't want this girl to be upset. He'd been so horrible and it was his fault she made the mistake in the first place. He hit his head on the cold stone wall in his chamber. He wandered out to the Potions classroom and looked at the mess on the floor that he hadn't bothered to clean up, after that class he'd just walked away and left it. He scooped up some of the potion and placed it in a bottle. He noticed in the place where she had fallen she had left her glasses, he picked them up and placed them on his desk. He'd given her the chance to see things without the ridiculous lenses but she wouldn't thank him for it. It was stupid to think that she would.

Miss Hizenfli Latchman, it was a strange name he mused, but he'd never noticed her until today. He couldn't think why, there was something very wrong about her being pretty and he couldn't think why, but then he also knew what it was like to live a lie. 

He wandered aimlessly into the main part of the castle, past the Entrance Hall and it's masterful grace as the four flags of the different houses rippled in a wind that wasn't there and the school coat of arms adorned the walls before heading down some of the corridors.

He sat behind his desk and thought about what his next actions were to be, but he didn't know, his actions now were a mystery even to him. This girl was interesting; a sudden new beauty at her finger tips but not the desire to use its power. Beauty was definitely a power as he saw it, it could make members of the opposite sex crumble and enrage members of the same because they would never have the same kind of strength. But she was young and didn't understand he guessed. She was not what he saw as naive however, had she been naive she would have been happy about it but what she had was a maturity beyond her years and it even surpassed his.

A cold breeze brushed around him and he retracted his hands back up his sleeves. Was there to be a night this cold for anyone, even in the dungeons, the main castle seemed even more hostile to him than before. There was a point he had reached with his self esteem that he believed there would be no way it could get any colder. One look; on tiny threat from her made his world turn upside down. His stomach twisted, what if there was no antidote what if she'd died? And she would have to look that way forever; a bonus for the men of the world but wrong in every way. He looked out of the window to see the sunrise, the light filled his hollow black eyes with hope, it flicked in his mind and out of the life he thought he into a new. He smiled as the light hit his face, it had been a while since he had watched the crisp golden light of dawn hit the castle and was sad to think it was something he missed.

He hadn't slept but he felt better than he had done in years, rays of sunshine were all he needed but after watching them saw things differently like they had contorted his perception of everything and polluted his mind with imagination. He started to see everything in a different light even though his behaviour didn't change towards it. Was this the beginning of something he wasn't going to be able to control? This girl - she was his student but he no longer cared about that, with this antidote she was going to get more than she bargained for.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hizenfli woke up from the cold marble floor and couldn't think for the life of her why she had chosen there of all places to sleep. She got to her feet clumsily and looked in the mirror again hoping it all to have been just a dream. But her worst nightmare was a reality, she was beautiful and eye catching, she smashed the mirror with her fist in a rage, the blood trickled down her knuckles as a piece of glass fell to the floor. She looked at it and a crazy life threatening thought went through her head, she didn't want to look like this so she would mould herself a new face. She picked up the sharp implement and pointed it at her gorgeous face, drove the edge into the tender flesh of her right cheek driving it upwards towards her eye. It was only then that she realised that she wasn't wearing her glasses. The blood from her face had drenched the floor and was trickling into a large pool at her feet. 

She had managed to make a large gash down her right cheek before a girl from the fifth year walked in on all the blood on the floor; as she had stumbled around she must have caused more of a mess than she had imagined. Hizenfli could hear the screams echo down the corridor as she fell to the floor still trying to maim herself. She looked at the ceiling and smiled, her eyes were waning on being open and closed, she stood up slowly, unsteadily, and looked in the mirror, the perfect face, it was gone. An enormous tare down her eye though not actually harming the eye itself. Her hair was dripping from the blood she had fallen into but she was still alive and she still had the mirror with which to do more damage, what other harm could she inflict before a teacher caught her. She pointed it at her head again when she heard another gut wrenching scream and the door slamming, it sounded like McGonagall. The deputy headmistress was not even going to attempt to deal with her as no one had entered the room. She laughed wielding the sharp cutting mirror at her face like a maniac.

She looked into the mirror an insane glint in her eyes specifically shouting at the face that stole her life away in seconds. If she had to she would make her face macabre in order to have people look away from her instead of at her.

"I'll get you before the day is out!" She shouted bringing the knife back again before seeing like a flash the dagger disappear and smash into tiny pieces on the floor. She screamed and pulled at her face, at the rip in her features in order to make them bigger. Strong fingers prized her fingers from her face and yanked them to her side before she could feel a tall man standing behind her, she could tell it was a man, it smelt like a man. A musky sensual smell that drifted up her nostrils like fire ensnaring her senses with what felt like lust for the first time in her life. 

He pulled her hands behind her back before gripping them in one of his hands with slender fingers entwining her wrists, she closed her eyes as he pushed her to the sinks in front of the mirror that she'd broken in one corner. She hung her head and looked at the floor not wanting to face what she had done to herself or who was standing behind her. 

"Look at what you've done!" He whispered in her ear, his voice was a mixture of softness concern and rage - she liked it, but then she also recognised it as someone that she didn't like. 

"No." She said allowing a tear to fall, it was crimson - like her face picking up the blood as it continued to flow down her face. The was a strong tug on her hair, it pulled her head back and forced her eye level to meet the mirror though she refused to return its glance by keeping her eyes closed.

"Look!" He said more desperately - it was dark - the voice, robbing the light from within her and making her wish more than anything he'd keep that grip there forever. "You're destroying yourself, and why? Because you finally look the way you know you've always wanted to and it frightens you!" She began to shudder with pleasure every time a word escaped his thin lips, he was pressed completely up against her back. She could feel his legs against hers even though they were wearing heavy robes she knew he was so close you wouldn't be able to see light between them. It was a fraction of something she never believed she would feel under his grip or anyone's, it was as if the Potion had awoken her desires and that was beginning to scare her. "I understand fear, no matter what you think of me or what I understand of human nature believe me, I know fear. It stalks me like a cat as I walk the path to my doom. You cannot do this to yourself because you believe you will be living a lie." He said loosening the grip on her hair then her wrist. She fell to the floor as he let go completely sliding down him like water her arms following slowly as she slumped to the floor at his heals. 

His form was powerful and proud, he was lean and as she had allowed her hands to creep down him she could feel the heat radiate from him like a blue flame. There was untold power locked within this man and now she was beginning to see why the other members of her house liked him. There was a secret source of inspiration in his soul and buried deep within his cold black eyes that flickered with something she sensed now as fire ripping it's way out of him in tiny sparks of electricity unable to remain within the wire.

"You don't understand! You'll never understand because it was you're fault!" She cried going for her face again before he knelt down on the floor placing his arms firmly around her and pulling her arms back againt his body his head next to hers looking over her shoulder. Their cheeks touched; she could make out the jaw line on his well-structured face, it frightened her he was so close. Two days ago he wouldn't have even looked at her twice and now he was in actual contact with her - she quivered. 

"I also live a lie," he said sadly but with some honesty - she could sense it. "I am indeed the wreck you see before you but before I was so much less, in order to get out of the rut I knew that I must lie. So I do - I earned trust of everyone the way I am now but trust at what cost, I'm so deceitful trust comes with a warning and will not be restored at all if lost because of things I have done. They seem sure of my side but I'm unsure of where I should be. I know what is right and wrong and I know where I want to be whole-heartedly only they won't let me. How I should live, the way things look right now you'll steal them from me from one mistake that stole what you believed you would be as a person forever and now your sense of identity is gone. But I don't understand you. You'd kill yourself to try and get back what you had. If I could turn back the clock I'd rethink things, only it doesn't work that way." He whispered. "If you wish to regain that face you called your life you must meet me in the Potions room after school hours and we will find your cure. The magic that will piece together your former lustre if I can call it that and restore what you to the way you wish to be." Her eyes flickered to his face, they were setting a gaze on the floor, he looked sad. "I'm really - very sorry, Miss Latchman." He said sorrowfully looking at the blood on his fingers, that had come from her hair they glistened with what looked like remorse for what he had done to her; her heart pounded beneath her breast. She felt like she was being pulled around in circles and she didn't know what to do.

"Hizenfli, my name is Hizenfli." She said suddenly forcing it out of her lungs in order for the first time to be heard as she really was, turning her slashed face to his. He turned to face her feeling her nose on his cheek and a small trickle of what was either blood or a tear rip his face apart, a confused look on his face as he looked into her sparkling brown eyes. "Please address me by my first name Professor Snape, and I will accept your help if you can agree to be civil." She whispered as their noses touched, all she wanted was to kiss him, she had no idea why, her mind was becoming contorted, her thoughts perforating the gaps in the reality she was experiencing - she was getting dizzy. It was as if looking through a fast lens spinning around the scene of the student in the Professor's strong embrace as she looked into what appeared to be an abyss waiting to swallow her. Severus Snape, was not the same man she had hated only moments before, in her eyes as the camera moved everything changed the slash down her face had opened a new world to her. One where she didn't want to remain alone, where she wanted someone to like her in return and this man was all she now felt that she wanted. She wanted him to like her and as he held her within his arms the breaths escaped her more and more rapidly as the blackness began to steal the vision from her eyes.

"Of course Hizenfli," he said getting to his feet pulling her from the floor a firm grip around her chest, her legs went limp and she passed out as she was pulled effortlessly from the bathroom and to the hospital wing. He didn't like to admit it but she was beautiful and he knew why, the guilt washed up his spine and punished his mind for his behaviour. He was her teacher and there was no way he'd keep his job if he allowed these thoughts to continue, but it wasn't just her face he found attractive, when she'd slashed it he knew it was more than skin deep. Hizenfli Latchman was an unbelievable young woman, set out to do what she wanted and desperate to be what she was and not what she had always dreamed - a strength he didn't have. The Potion must have brought her hope to life, that one day she would be pretty the problem was the cost and he didn't know the cost yet, were there any side affects? This was a new Potion and he'd been an idiot. An effort to be cruel at any cost was the biggest mistake he'd ever made and it was changing his perception of what he believed and the way everything should be. He wanted the world to be different, he wished he hadn't made choices in his youth that made everything so difficult. If he'd have been stronger... _If...._ A word with so many possibilities, it wouldn't save him now if was already gone and now was something he could affect, would he though... _Would he?_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Around her she could hear voices but see nothing, what had she done to herself. Was it so wrong to look attractive after years of non-existence to finally be noticed? But then she remembered the lies, it was all lies and she could never recover her life from the lies they had now gained like a stone around the neck. 

****

Author's Note: End of Part One... What did you think? Was that good/bad? Over the top? Hizenfli, she's a peculiar girl and I'm unsure if she's a bit Mary-Sue... She probably is but then if I want to write something this short I don't have too much time to develop her character and give you a different opinion of her. Severus is twenty-five! Yes! Sorry only I imagine him to be quite handsome there for all his faults. I wrote this at two different times of the day.. One in the afternoon and then twelve at night the second half that I think you'll agree is a bit too psychotic. I get that way at twelve or two or whatever the time is now. ~_~ Yes it's true, I'm mucho tired now and need sleep big style in order to start writing chapter thirteen of Natural Veritaserum, I like that story, it's fun to write, if you haven't already have a look if you want to, it's far better than this and the female character in it is definitely not a Mary-Sue... She's just... Have a read and you'll understand plus it has a lot more depth to it.

I hope you like it because I am going to finish this one quickly.

__

I.C. Fire

__

Next Part: Command of the Potion's Master

__

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	2. Command of the Potions Master

****

Disclaimer: Okay as per usual non of this belongs to me, this is the product of the fabulous JK Rowling who inspired me to borrow a lot o her idea... *hangs head in shame* Only the plot is mine... Enjoy!

****

Author's note: This is yet another strange part of this story I'm unsure if this is any good or not, I hope so, I like it other than it gets a little strange which I couldn't control! I like to write strange stuff! I do hope you'll read and review it because I have been very busy and I should very much like to see what you think of what I did in my spare time, it took forever!

::~::~::~::

__

If everything were as you planned would they have turned out this way?

Higher Learning

Command of the Potions Master

Waking up in the hospital wing was strange, especially with someone you didn't expect to see sitting next to you talking with Madam Pomfrey like she wasn't there, she couldn't quite figure what they were taking about she was still drowsy and unable to make it out. 

Hizenfli looked dazed and confused, a little unsure about what was happening, she had done something, something had happened but she couldn't think what. Madam Pomfrey smiled, a happy smile, glad to see her awake she however didn't try to force chocolate down her throat at her first sign of life like she normally did and held up a mirror. She remembered and groaned with annoyance, they'd fixed her face - the slash was gone.

She remembered the blood, it had brought her closer to the Potions Master for her comfort, she hated to admit that she enjoyed his touch, an omnipotent figure pressed up against her made her wish to be a little closer, she groaned again realising that she couldn't get what she wanted until she had her own face back, it vexed her. 

"What is it dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked a little taken aback by her reaction to her looks, she had spent the evening getting rid of the unbecoming gash that marred her.

"Miss Latchman has asked me if there is any way of making her face and everything about it turn back to normal." Madam Pomfrey looked at him in disbelief; Hizenfli got off of the bed and tied her flowing hair back out of her way. Snape must have brought her glasses up from the Dungeons because they were on the cabinet beside the bed, she drew her wand and trans figured them into dark sunglasses to hide her face then she changed the brim on her hat so it covered most of her face. She wouldn't be seen this way if she could help it, if she could get away with looking even stranger than she normally did.

"I'm not pretending to be something I'm not!" She snapped plonking the hat on her head sending a few wisps of chestnut waving down her face, Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape like she was insane, he got to his feet and excused himself. "Thank you for your help Madam Pomfrey," she said politely sweeping out of the Hospital wing after him. He had walked extremely quickly because she had to run to find where he was going, he had to know what she had to say, how could he be so cold towards her? She considered all the variables and took it down as his personality but still thought it to be wrong of him to behave in such a way.

Something within her got so angry she couldn't contain it anymore. She chased the Potions Master as he stalked down to the Dungeons the black rippled as it tore down the corridor, dragged by the Professor, her head was screaming the rage within her and she ran around the his robes causing him to come to a halt before grabbing his arm and frowning at him like thunder. He recoiled his arm and sneered at her. 

"If you wanted me to remain looking like this you could have just said instead of making everyone believe me to be crazy you contemptible arse!" She yelled her voice ragged after her run taking deep breaths, he gave her an icy glare not wanting to lie the monster within him to rest yet, she sank back.

"Do you want my help or not Miss Latchman because I don't have to help you!" He snapped walking so close to her she was forced to back away until she was standing against the wall able to feel the warmth his body was emitting in the cold Dungeons.

"I can't find the antidote with out you!" She said slightly more subdued against the wall.

"Then control that temper of yours or I can turn into the most roofless bastard you're ever likely to come across!" He said in a dangerous tone, he was so close now she could feel his breath on her cheek, she pushed him back, fearful of the near proximity and ran down the corridor her hat falling off as she went the chestnut hair flutter out behind her. 

Severus watched her, he'd got too close to her then, he didn't know what he was doing. He could still see her running down the Dungeon corridor; he was now the one doing the running. He could see where she was going before she had even gone there, it was the only open room down the corridor that wasn't the Potions room. He got the feeling she wouldn't want to see the Potions room again for a while after what happened, he couldn't think why she would want to see him. 

How could he be so cruel, there was somewhere within him that understood but where? She ran into one of the deserted rooms in the Dungeons and hid behind an old desk pulling her knees to her chest and crying into her robes as she thought about what had been happening. No one would let her kill herself and the only one who could help her was making her feel as if she couldn't ask for the help she so desperately needed. She didn't want to look this way forever, why didn't anyone believe that she didn't want to look this way? Did she really look that bad before, she turned the lens into a mirror and looked into it, she could see what she had become and shuddered but knew cutting it up wasn't going to do her any good she had to swallow her pride and approach cantankerous bat without being caught in his wings. She'd already ruffled his feathers twice and she knew it. She didn't know if it was a bad thing to get close to him or not. He intrigued her, intrigue and mystery were a powerful combination and it tantalised her senses. 

There was a short click of the door handle and someone walked in, she threw the mirror across the other side of the room in shock, it smashed and immediately drew the foreign person's attention to where she was.

"I know you're there Miss Latchman," was his calm collected voice, it burned her ears, she covered them and tried not to listen to him or see where he was. She didn't want to know she buried her head in her robes and muffled quiet sobs into her knees. She felt her hat being placed lightly upon her head again before noting a haunting powerful presence at her side; she didn't need to use her eyes to know who he was.

"Go away!" Was the muffled sound of her voice through the mouthful of cloth.

"You can't hide from everyone you know," he said crouching before her lifting her head out of her knees with his agile slender fingers. She kept her eyes closed and refused to look at him, he held her face under the chin with his right hand and swept her hair from her face opening her eyes gently with the palm of his left hand.

" I knew it was you," she said though small sobs tears escaping her eyes. 

"How so?" He said wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Your aura, I could sense you, your smell, your power, I felt it yesterday, I can still feel it when you're near me." Her voice was sorrowful as her sparkling eyes glistened scanning his face for a disgusted reaction, she found none. 

Something cracked within him, he smoothed his fingers down her cheeks and neck working his hands round her back pulling her close to him to attempt to comfort her he'd not tried to comfort anyone before. He normally tried to keep them away from him by being the kind of person you'd never be able to turn to. She rested her head on his shoulder and tears still remained flowing freely from her eyes. His own were glassing over, he felt terrible, it was his fault and she had never deserved what happened. 

She lifted her head to face him, her head tipped back slightly brushing her bottom lip on his nose, his stomach jumped into his chest, she smelt incredible, the smell drifted up his nose like wild fire and he couldn't hold back a stifled sigh of pleasure.

Hizenfli discovered her hands sliding round his back she pressed her fingers to the base of his spine and smoothed them upwards releasing the pressure as she went his breath caught, and his shoulders tensed feeling a little uncomfortable, she was his student.

"This isn't really what I had in mind when I offered to help you." He said lifting his hands away from her though she still remained, her arms comfortably about his waist. "I'm your teacher, this isn't right."

"Then teach me." She said moving her hand up his back entwining his shoulder length black hair in her fingers bring his head down to her chest, he held back offering self restraint around this neurotic young temptress. 

She pressed her body flat up against him tracing a persuasive finger round his face, she brushed her top lip down his nose and worked her fingers down his chest so lightly yet with such fire he felt like he was being cut in two over his robes. She worked her fingers down to his belt when he grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

He was being reduced to a boy by one of his students, she was skilled in manipulation, that was clear when she had dragged more than her hands upwards with a tingling sensation allowing his mind to wander. He knew their relationship wasn't supposed to get like at and the feeling of guilt was incredible but the electrifying exhilaration provided by the danger made him desperate.

"If only I could," he muttered taking a deep breath to steady himself, he must be controlled, this couldn't get out of control. The expression on her face made it clear she knew what was wrong, her expression changed from sadness to rage how could she have been so stupid? It was all to do with the looks, nothing else, she had momentarily allowed herself to believe he might actually care but she stopped deluding herself, the antidote would disinter the truth.

"It's the face isn't it!" She said pushing him backwards yet again, how often was she going to keep pushing him away, he landed his knees in his back and arms out by his side looking almost disgusted with himself. "If I didn't look this way you wouldn't give me a second glance, how am I going to get my face back? The one where people liked me or didn't as the case was, for what I was and not what I looked like."

"This face has woken you up, I would never have known you if this had never happened and that would have truly saddened me." He looked blankly at the ceiling feeling of utmost guilt on his face; he'd said something he knew she wouldn't have wanted to hear. "I don't quite know how to explain myself, I feel hollow because I'm unsure what I'm doing anymore, lapses in my personality don't occur very often and when they do they throw me. I'm not myself." He said quietly not having moved his eyes closed trying to keep his thoughts from her face.

"Neither am I Professor, I want to quickly remedy that so we can both return to normal and I can go back to being a recluse and you a contemptible monster." She said getting to her feet. "I'll not be toyed with!" She snapped looking down at him with distain, he was a sorry sight, she wasn't sure what to think of him, she knew what she wanted but remaining the way she looked wasn't the way to get it. She closed her eyes a tear burning as it escaped her magnificent wide brown eyes.

"I don't think I'm toying with you!" He snapped, ho could she jump to conclusions so quickly? She was the one toying with him; it was her wandering hands not his that created this situation.

"Then leave me alone!" She said going for the door again, her face flushed and eyes glassy.

"Wait there!" He instructed a little too harshly but she didn't listen, she ran off again. He let out a frustrated groan and slapped his hand to his forehead pressing his nose to his face. Why did things have to go off at the most inappropriate times? She was there, he was there... what was his problem, it wasn't as if she wasn't old enough, she was mature and it was legal, but he felt so guilty, it felt so wrong holding her in his arms, yet so right, his whole body had told him when the blood raced round his system making his mind blurred and taking everything out of his control that he wanted her.

What was she doing? She was acting like he were her own age, like he were someone she could talk to someone she could get to know without them being beyond cruel but he was all the opposites and she hated him for it. The fact it would be wrong excited her and the fact that she could endanger his job and her education made her want to proceed even more than she had thought she would.

She raced blindly down to the Potions classroom where she threw open the door and used her wand to open the lock on the cupboard at the front of the room with some ease. She looked into the storeroom for the first time in her life, and pulled out the ingredients to the Potion she had been making the day before when she noticed bottled on his desk in a small tube something that looked like the mixture she had made the day before, she pulled the silver stopper out of the top and smelt the potion within, it was definitely the potion she had made it was a strange coloured fluid that was a lot like mercury in texture and stained the glass as she swished it round the tube, this wasn't the only tube that had been collected, two more lay on the desk, she looked down at them with angry rage over powering her senses, she threw the tube in her hand at the wall sending glass all over the floor and sprays of this powerful liquid over the rough old bricks. 

Within the cupboard she could see the equipment the Professor used to teach, his own cauldron was silver, there was a serpent made of silver coiled round the top of it and space left where you could lift the magnificent piece of craftsmanship from where it stood. Hizenfli had never ever seen her Potions Professor brew a Potion before, he was normally too busy making sure the rest of them didn't blow up the classroom. 

She looked into the cauldron, it looked like it had never ever been used it was so clean, not even her cauldron was kept that tidy and she always kept hers clean because she couldn't stand the smell of the Potions, seven years of Potions left the most disgusting residue.

She reached inside the cupboard and found herself holding a strange bottle that had ornate words scribed into it, it looked like something ancient and she pulled the lid off the bottle and the sweetest most intoxicating smell flew up her nose making her want to drink it, it was powerful, nothing she had ever smelt compared to it. She looked at the inscriptions; they were very attractive and skilfully written in loopy handwriting.

"Please Miss Latchman, if you're going to route through my closet could you at least be a little tidier when doing so you have no idea what I have in there and well, it's all rather dangerous and all together disgusting." Snape had entered the room, she hadn't even noticed not even when he was talking to her, her attention was given to the bottle in her grasp. She lifted it to her nose again and sighed as she released a breath. "What are you doing?" He asked unsure what was causing her to ignore him; he couldn't see what she had in her grasp with her back turned. "Hizenfli?" He asked again trying to rouse her consciousness, she ignored him.

She bean to move her finger round the top of the tube causing a ringing in the glass and making it sing, she leaned on his desk and turned to look over her shoulder, to see him standing eyes narrowed him the door way, he didn't scare her, not anymore. She continued to make the glass sing.

"What are you doing?" He asked approaching her slowly unsure what she was doing or going to do.

"Can you hear it? The silver singing of the ages as it courses through the room." She said not looking at him, he watched as she lie on his desk looking dreamily at the ceiling. Her voice was soft and sleepy yet awake as if something else were domineering her vocal cords, it made him drowsy. "If there were anything in this world you could do again what would it be?" Her voice was more of a light hum and she didn't seem to know what was happening, it was as if spirits were passing straight through her. "If you could rethink anything and change the way you've been?"

"Are you okay Hizenfli?" He said walking round the desk where she was lying. He could see her convulsively rattling her finger round the bottle while she looked at the ceiling her eyes beginning to close. He looked at the tube within her grasp feeling a little dizzy himself. He pulled it out of her grasp causing the bottle to smash on the floor as he passed out landing face down on the desk by her side. 

Her eyes closed frozen like a doll lifeless and dorsile. Severus was unable to do anything, the Potion sent him into a deep sleep before he could recap the bottle, now the smashed contents engulfed the room causing neither to be able to move. It was like being awake yet not.

There was a strange sound, like a whispers around the room then the silence, it starts again. He could feel cold breezes over his back like he was being consumed by it. He opened his eyes and looked to his right, she was staring up at the ceiling cold as death and shaking. He moved his hand to her shoulder and smoothed them to her face, her visage seemed sad and distant drifting, his hand stopped at her hair and he passed out again.

"Looking up at a sky I see, mists in circles. Starlight fades and all I see if black and I wish to be one with it, take me with you, swallow me whole." He awoke again to see her shaking nervously whispering, she repeated herself over and over getting louder as she did. He snapped out of the trance state and pulled himself unsteadily upwards, he leaned over her and waved his hand over her face.

"Hizenfli wake up..." He said softly.

"Intrigue and mystery, you are the darkness, yet you hide. I ask you why and you ignore me, what are you doing but you refuse to answer me What is the reason raven, why?" Her voice was calm and peripatetic. Her looked him to her unblinking eyes and brushed his fingers round her face his panic stricken, he didn't know what to do.

"Please wake up, where are you going?" He swallowed hard, she was lying flat on the desk and she looked strange. Her eyes had misted over again and her face drawn and pale.

"Are you the raven?" She in a trance.

"I am what you want me to be, wake up Hizenfli! Wake up!" His voice began to sound desperate his vocals drawn and rasping, _wake up, wake up!_

"Where is the darkness?" She asked calmly.

"Please!" He begged.

"Fades."

"Don't!"

"Darkens."

"Never fades, please stop this!"

"Fire..." Her tone was wandering from awake to asleep.

"Hizenfli!" He shouted, what was she doing.

"Ice..." She continued.

__

"Finite Incantatem!" He yelled pointing his wand at her, _was it a spell?_

"Breaking and binding..."

"I'll help you I swear it..." He said pulling one of her hands into his and bring it to his face, so cold.

"And I ask for the light, it returns."

"Wake up!"

"... I see you." She breathed.

"Are you there?" He asked, was it really her or the thing that had taken over?

"What happened?!" She seemed to have snapped out of it, her eyes shining again, but confused.

"Never do that again!" He said relieved pulling her into his arms.

"What's going on?" She moved her hand to her face and looked at the floor seeing the smashed bottle. She looked at him, his eyes were, for what she could see the for the first time, fearful. What time was it? There appeared to be darkness everywhere but she was in the Dungeons, it was always dark there.

"The antidote! We have to find it." He said looking her in the eyes and pausing, he slowly brought his face closer to hers, her heart stopped in her chest, her eyes widened significantly and they glittered with trepidation, it was wrong, no where could she justify it. He slid his right index finger down her nose pausing slowly over her lips causing then to tingle expectantly, she drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. He brushed his fingers over her lips and moved them to his own she sighed. 

"If only this were the antidote." She breathed.

"I'm sorry!" He stammered letting her go. What was he doing? What if someone were to see? What would Dumbledore say if he was caught behaving this way with a student. He valued the trust he had. No one had ever trusted him more and he would betray that... for what? She was divine, but was it real?

"Stop messing with my head!" She shouted gripping her hair in her hands and closing her eyes tightly, frustrated.

"I don't mean to..." He said realising his behaviour was affecting hers as well... she was always a very reserved person, one that had more depth of soul than most of the seventh year girls, he couldn't hurt her.

"Then if you're a man get a grip and control yourself!" She snapped, she looked at the silver cauldron and to the cupboard. "We should start work on the antidote." She got off of the desk and started to throw ingredients into the cauldron, for some reason she knew what to place into the mixture throwing god knows what into the cauldron.

"What are you doing?" He asked still sitting on the desk scolding himself because of his behaviour, he wasn't the kind of person that had hormones like a yoyo what was going on, was this Potion affecting him too?

"Trying to cure myself. I don't want to stay looking this way a minute longer." The concoction began to bubble and she yelled something inaudible at the mixture before it began to smoke and fume with fantastic colours the room filling with the heat from the combining fumes and the blues greens and purples seemed to be having a battle in the air around them, it was overwhelming.

"You don't know that's the right mixture... it could kill you!" He said now he didn't sound like himself, he sounded concerned, Hizenfli let out a small laugh mocking him, he scowled at her.

"Since when did that bother you?" She said coldly. "You being the one that forced me to drink the blasted Potion that made me look this way in the first place." She added in a matter of fact tone.

"I was a fool, please! This needs to be tested and I... I can't stand to see you this way." What was he saying? He didn't really analyse what he was saying.

"You should have thought of that before." She grumbled.

"I was an idiot! I know that! I am the most despicable excuse for a human being there is but I swear I will never ever behave in that way ever again!" Why was he excusing what he had done, he didn't really feel that bad about it did he?

"The world is full of broken promises Professor, I'm not going to be deluded into believing one!" She said breathlessly continuing to work on her Potion. Stirring it with a porcelain ladle, her fingers elegantly sitting round the handle.

"I'll not let you take it!" He said forcefully.

"You can't stop me!" She said flatly.

"Then I'll take it first." He said his voice a low hum of dominance, she just stared at him sharply.

"You didn't take the other Potion." She snapped, it would be suicide to take the second without any reasons.

"No - but I can soon change that!" He snapped picking up the second tube on the desk, her reaction at first was disbelief, he wasn't going to take it. Then he removed the cork and poured some into his mouth, yet again the same eruption of smoke engulfed the room, Hizenfli let out a small scream when she realised what he was doing, was he insane? She didn't even know if her antidote worked and if they were both stuck that way the other pupils and members of staff would know what was going on. Only the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors knew and they didn't seem to give a damn about it but the members of staff, they'd see him fired... Why did she care?

"Professor?!" She shouted wafting the smoke out of the way kneeling by his side to get a closer look and to make sure he hadn't killed himself, he seemed to have swallowed a lot more than she had done. He was lying with his eyes closed on the floor the tube smashed within his grasp.

"Where's the antidote?" He asked his voice more of a groan, his hair had changed from a greasy black to a smooth raven black that had a little bit of shine to it, when he spoke she could tell the difference it had had upon his teeth, they were no longer had the yellow tinge and they were straighter, when he opened his eyes they were still hollow but they made her feel like she was drowning, nothing much about him had changed but there were subtle differences. She liked them.

"I can't let you take it first what if I messed it up?"

"I'm trusting your logic as my student, if this works I'll pass you with flying colours." He said looking pointedly at the cauldron.

"But it's dangerous, I think I should." She stuttered.

"Don't be such a stubborn little witch and pass me the Potion before I do something I'll regret." She passed him a small spoonful her wrist rattling but not spilling the mixture of the mixture he took the spoon smelt it then poured in onto the floor. "That's the right one." He said looking at her she frowned if it had been the right one why had he poured it away?

"What are you doing pouring it away if it was correct?" She stammered as he got to his feet, she fell back in shock, she hadn't noticed until he had got to his feet but he was now the most stunning man she had ever seen.

"I have to get something before I fix myself..." He wandered out of the room and to his office and returned with a quill and piece of blank parchment. "Please inform me of how you made both of these mixtures Hizenfli, I wish to make a note for the future, I never wish to make the same mistake twice."

"Then take the antidote and have done with it!" She snapped.

"I see you're no longer so hasty in wishing to return to normal Miss Latchman, why so hesitant, I told you it was going to work." He said looking at the Potion and writing something onto the parchment.

"I... er... I guess I wish for some things I know this face can give me, I know that when I return to normal I'll never get them." She said reluctantly.

"What is it you want?" He asked walking over to the cauldron and using the silver spoon to return himself to normal. The hair faded and ended up looking like it had been washed, his teeth faded from the bright white to a lower colour but remained perfectly straight. He looked like himself only clearer and more understanding. The whole experience had given him a new way to look at things, he didn't seem like the dragon he had been before, his eyes signified a greater understanding than she believed it was able to perceive from him.

"I don't know any more." She said looking to the cauldron. "I guess I'm afraid that when I return myself to normal no one will ever grow to love me." She looked down at herself thinking about what she was about to give up.

"I shouldn't let that frighten you. I'm twenty-five and everyone I ever grew to like rejected me. I'm not the kind of person that you grow to love, I'm a person you learn to fear. You have a beauty I never noticed before but shone when you changed your face."

"Then it was the face." She said down heartened filling a small ladle with the Potion and reluctantly dropping into her mouth feeling the potion take over her senses and making her feel more like herself, she wasn't she whether it was a good thing or a bad thing anymore.

::~::~::~::

**__**

Author's Note: What do you think? Any good or trash that you wished you had never read? Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! I know it's a little odd and a little psychotic and she probably is turning into a Mary-Sue but .. well I'm sorry I never really intended for her to go that way but it just happened... My bad! Apologies for any poor spelling grammar etc.. I have a bad evil PC that hates me! Anyway I shut up now.

__

I.C. Fire

Final Chapter: Parallel

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	3. Parallel

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters apart from the ones with names you wouldn't recognise and none of the scenery is mine either or... the list goes on, well I do own the plot, I guess I have the right to claim that but I wouldn't have had that if it weren't for JK Rowling who owns all along with all the people who have a piece if Harry Potter, I just hope they can find it in their hearts to not sue my ass off! Any apologises from here because I am a loser and have to borrow characters :(

__

****

Author's Note: This is the third and final part of Higher Learning, it feels strange to have actually finished a story after a few weeks, I am actually quite happy about having something that's complete anyway even if no one reviewed my second chapter! *grumbles* This story is about principles and going against them! I hate having a conscience, it makes doing what you want really hard, ever wanted to hit someone with a frying pan? Hang on, don't ask... lol! Anyway this chapter is moderately graphic though I didn't really want it to be so if that annoys you then please don't read it... I don't wish to be flamed but as always if it needs to be done then do it for gods sake don't just grumble to yourself grumble to me cause I wrote it. Anyway, I didn't know what I was writing I had a lil help from Unicorn Lady who checked it and told me to improve language and stuff, of course being older she's better at this kind of thing than I. Okay I'll let you read it now ^_^...

Please read on...

If there were only one chance left would you take it?

Parallel

Hizenfli looked at herself, the bushy uncontrollable hair had returned the mist had yet again settled upon her eyes and she couldn't see properly. She didn't want her glasses back, not that she could have had them back - she had broken them. Smashed them with her own two hands in a rage. She found herself wiping a tear from her eyes, why was she so sad? This was after all what she had wanted, twenty-four hours that had been the bane of her existence, blighted her, and had now made her look at things differently.

She fumbled about the room part blind unaware where she was going. She stumbled into a silent figure who she couldn't quite make out what his expression was but she knew that the Professor wasn't angry, he was almost - happy she could sense it the dark aura that surrounded him seemed to have lightened.

"I now see why you wanted to hide your face behind those ridiculous lenses, you're eyes would definitely draw more attention than you would like," he said softly brushing the tears from her eyes - she blushed.

"I can't see you properly," she said sadly.

"Perhaps that's better for you; I'm a monster anyway," he said sadly stepping away from her.

"I don't think you're a monster," she said another tear rolling down her cheek, she was showing more emotion than she would have liked, it wasn't like her to allow people to see her hurt.

"Then it shows how little you have learned in seven years." He said shortly, she could hear the door open and witness a blur stepping out of it, if only she could see straight to stop him. There was only one way that she knew of to get her eyes back to normal, she drew her wand and pointed to herself. There was no turning back with this one, she'd be doing exactly what she said she never would and going against all her principles because of her teacher... _was she insane?_

"Severus!" She called desperately, her voice caught in her throat jumping out with the last silibles, why was he walking away, he wasn't a monster, and she didn't want him to go... _She didn't want him to go_, it felt unusual admitting that to herself. She couldn't see him, there was a very short amount of time before the term finished and she would be leaving the school for good. _He couldn't just walk off like that..._

He could hear her voice, she was like an angel, so innocent and unspoilt, mist in her eyes showing the perfection that kept her from ever becoming as tainted as he was, he couldn't be around her. He had nearly kissed her before, what would he be capable of now? She didn't see him as a monster... his heart pounded beneath his ribs, _walk away it's for the best._

"Severus please!" She sobbed running down the Dungeon corridor after him her robes trailing behind her sweeping out in the windless corridor.

She called him Severus; this was getting out of control. He stopped dead in his tracks, _why was she doing this... Why couldn't she be the way she was without affecting him?_ This was dangerous; he had to keep moving. He began to run towards his chambers, he couldn't think why he was frightened but he was, there was something about her he couldn't control himself around, he became worse the moment she returned to normal, he wasn't able to make her understand either... _she would never understand._

"Stop running for once in your life!" She called after him standing completely still her robes rippling to a halt by her side; she wasn't going to run after him any more... _not again_. One night left and all her hope would be gone, she'd never see him again. _One chance at something more than solitude even if it was only for a night, _she couldn't give that up.

"I'm not running," he said his voice slightly higher in pitch than normal turning to face her slowly he had a burning feeling in the back of his mind eating at him mind like lava consuming everything in its path.

"Then don't run away from everything." She said. "From me..." She whispered, he looked at her strangely, what could she possibly want from him? He had nothing to offer her; she was... more than he had expected and now was having a hard time coping with it. How could she look so different but look so similar? Be so plain but so amazing at the same time, she'd become a complete contradiction and he was having difficulty understanding what his own mind wanted let alone trying to figure her out. Her personality seemed to have jumped out and slapped him round the face waking him up along with the person now standing falorn in front of him.

"I'm doing what's best..." He muttered looking at the floor. "For both of us."

"And what is that?" She said shortly. "What's best for both of us?" Her voice was accenting the first note of annoyance he had heard from her that was actually directed at him with passion.

"I have to be away from you... I can't..." He took a deep breath to steady himself resting his hand on his forehead.

"Then stay away from me Professor, walk away from me, if that is what you must do but I would like you to have something." She said her eyes burning, she couldn't cry - not now. He wasn't worth it. She walked up to him quickly and hoped that he would remain there and not storm off. He looked at sadly, she could see from his expression he was upset but she couldn't why he would be... he was the one walking away. He moved his hand from his face, he wanted to touch her, comfort her, her eyes were so glazed but almost powerful enough to keep her from allowing tears to fall, he couldn't believe the situation he was in.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed as she placed her hands on his shoulders, his whole body screamed under her touch and he wasn't concentrating on her so much any more but more on not losing control and frightening her.

"I want you to keep this..." She said breathlessly before smoothing her hand around the back of his neck bringing his head downwards broadening the width of her fingers and she dragged them ruthlessly through his hair before kissing him so softly he thought he would die. She didn't so much as press her lips against his but brushed them slightly with her bottom lip and tickled the ridge of his top lip with hers. He was frozen, he'd always believed that passion was shown in a hungry desire to consume the other in with your own lust but she was so gentle, gradually tilting her head to the side becoming closer to him before he couldn't stop himself returning this gentle yet fiery kiss. It was driving him crazy just having his lips remain still, for some strange reason when their tongues met he felt the oddest sensation, it was as if his mouth had melted away as what felt like static electricity ripped down his throat into his stomach making him feel weak for the first time in his life. He'd kissed women before but this girl, one who to all his better knowledge had no experience with men at all was putting them all to shame. She was so calm collected and shy yet she had complete control over him, she drew away and pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. "Keep this as a reminder of something - you can never have." She took a step back from him; his breath was escaping him sharply like he'd been winded, robbed of oxygen for several minutes. She looked at his face, the whole expression was undecided, he had no idea what to do, as his right hand moved from his mouth to his forehead then over his eyes when he couldn't decide what to do. "Good bye, Professor Snape." She said shortly before turning on her heal and walking away... _she was walking away. _He watched her - steady paces, her hair bouncing lightly behind her, his breath escaped him more rapidly as if he couldn't exist without her the further she got the worse it became, his throat ached, he eyed were burning and he didn't know what to do. _What could he do?_

"Hizenfli..." He called after her, she stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"What?" She said shortly.

"I... you... it's..." he stammered shaking his head before steadying himself. "Don't go!" He the words escaped him slowly, she however didn't seem affected by his words; she turned her head around but didn't walk off.

"Stop playing games Professor... it isn't fair," she said her voice weakening. _What was it about things you can't have - why do they always make you want them more?_

"Unfair, I'll define unfair for you, looking at you walk away from me... watching you step away from me after that... Hizenfli I have never... in my life felt the way I did just then... the way I feel when I'm around you." He approached her as he spoke, she refused to look at him still... _he had to be joking_. "You drive me crazy Miss Latchman; can you see it in my eyes?" He placed his slender hands on her shoulders and she jumped.

"I can't see it," she whispered looking at the floor.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you can't see it and I swear I'll leave you alone." He said one hand stroking her hair the other sliding down her arm gently. A tear escaped her eyes, if she didn't see anything in his eyes he'd be able to see the way he made her feel.

"I can't see it..." She said stubbornly, he brushed his fingertips over her hair over her forehead brushing over her nose and creeping over her lips to her chin and round her neck, her head instinctively shot back leaning against him drawing a long ragged breath closing her eyes as if she'd never felt anything so ardent in her life as his fingertips continued to slide downward over her robes it was as if she'd been engulfed by cold water as she shivered.

"Look harder..." he whispered in her ears her head rested on his shoulder his fingers getting lower with surprising effect for her being fully robed, she turned her head to face him her eyes glazed.

"I'm afraid of what I see..." She hummed looking into his eyes, it was true she could see it but then she only knew what to look for from her own eyes, she couldn't see them but feel them. She could feel his aura, it burned - she crumbled against him, his energy was astonishing, she could feel it sense it almost taste it, intense heat on the tip of her tongue.

"Fear is an odd sensation, but easily kerbed," he said holding her from the floor as her legs refused to stand any longer.

"I've never felt the way you make me feel, I've never felt anything like this." She said softly as she pushed him against the wall kissing him again, he slouched against the wall as she hooked one of her legs over his hip and pressed herself against him, his head was over come with feelings of guilt and strong urges to the contrary as their hips met. 

"If we get caught..." He breathed.

"Who walks down in the dungeons at four in the morning?" She sighed as she felt more than she had bargained for pressing against her. It didn't seem to bother her this time, she was herself this time... or at least she looked like herself but her behaviour was another thing...

"You're beautiful," he sighed, looking into her misty brown eyes she looked at him shrewdly.

"You're a liar," she hummed lustfully.

"No..." he muttered. "You're incredible..." She pushed herself against him more, wanting to feel him completely against her, no gaps, his hands found their way down her back pressing completely against the material dragging it wherever his hands went. She smiled his eyes had become consumed by fire, acetylene burning the brilliance of their power was implausible.

Severus was amazed by her behaviour, she had her knee over his hip, they were so close yet so distant. Her aura was cool but the longer she remained against him her temperature rose like she was trapped in a furnace. He felt an over whelming urge to have her closer never to let her go. She began to massage his hip with her thigh in a circular motion as she was drawn closer to him. He walked from the wall he had been leaning on to the one opposite pressing her lightly against it attempting to kiss her more deeply, with more passion but she pulled away, keeping the touch so soft it was killing him - she was such a tease.

She hitched her other leg around him before releasing the grip she had about his waist holding her up against the wall, she couldn't restrict him, the feeling of him being so close was over powering. He lifted her against the wall working his kisses lower as he reached the top of her robes releasing the button, the soft material slipped effortlessly over her left shoulder. He stopped kissing her and smoothed his fingers over her smooth skin, she tingled under his touch as what seemed like white heat over took her chest forcing deep breaths from her unwillingly. She moved one hand from the wall before smoothing her fingers round his face lifting it to face her before her shaking fingers worked around his hair and pushed his head to her shoulder, she wouldn't allow this passionate torture to continue - it was too much for her. He pressed his lips softly to her collar bone before working his hands from her back to her hips sliding his hands up her sides it felt like ice on a hot plate, as he traced his fingers up her sides dragging her robes upwards then loosening the pressure as his fingers crept round her breasts, slowly, lightly - she stifled a small moan as his fingers tickled her arms holding them against the wall before kissing her lips, with furious passion. She didn't stop him this time, kissing him deeply was almost as electrifying as lightning down her vertebrae - he worked his hands down her arms again making them tremble under his expert touch. She stifled a small hum of pleasure before her knees loosened from his hips and she slid down the wall like water before he stopped her falling.

"Are you sure no one will come down here?" She breathed loosening his belt.

"No," he hummed looking up and down the corridor, she stopped working his belt and looked into his eyes, the black flickered like an opal, like that of a boy - mischievous and yet solitary. "I think we should stop this right here," he said removing his hands from her waist.

"Why stop now?" She said lustfully pushing him against the other wall next to the door to his chamber. It was made of fine oak and polished to look antique and rustic against the old bricks of the dungeons.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said his breath ragged as she kissed him again. _"Strata," _he breathed his voice now rasping and thin. The old door clicked and he fumbled for the handle before she hopped back from him a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes, opening and closing them slowly as a cat would. He backed in the doorway his right index finger smoothing his lips.

As he backed away from her she began to feel cold, like he was the heat keeping her aflame. She knew she'd never feel this way again if she left it like that, she followed shutting the door behind her stepping out of her small black loafers and into this wonderful room. It was magnificent. Larger than it had first appeared, marble floors like the rest of the school with rough stone wall as her common room had. There was a small fireplace with glowing green flames as with the torchlight, not they were torches, more like floating flames. In one corner of the room there was a large four poster bed draped in dark green velvet. There were intermittently spaced bookshelves compiling well kept leather bound books as displaying them like they'd been thrown carelessly into their position. There was a large window on the wall by the bed, no curtains but large panes of glass allowing the moonlight through; the lighting was almost a silver green - a haunting colour.

Severus sat in the chair in front of the large oak desk his head in his hands thinking about what he was doing. _What was he doing? He didn't know anymore._

Upon the desk sat a silver pot shaped like a coiled snake with numerous quills inside dotted about the desk was numerous pots of ink next to a neatly kept pile of parchment over the other side of the desk along with what looked like a pot of sealing wax and a seal... all old wizarding families had a family crest, she assumed that was his families crest.

Hizenfli felt a little strange in this room, she was around him but everything about her made her feel like a small girl, not nearly as confident as she had been. She could feel the recluse returning, she shook her head trying to get them mouse out of her character, she didn't what to think what she was doing. She just wanted to let go for once. She wanted to instil confidence within herself again, she looked at him her unsure expression masked by the shady light, he looked at her ruefully, wondering what he had started. He began to feel like he had corrupted a young girl. It made him uncomfortable. 

"Would you dance with me?" She asked coyly, she felt as if he was going to turn her down but she knew that was the only way to renew her confidence... _get close to him again._

"I... yes..." He stammered, _what was he doing?_ He kept asking himself, as he jumped to his feet and allowed a small bit of Latin music to filter into the room. He placed her hands in his but she didn't leave her hands there long, she found them tracing within his robes, pressing against the shirt he had on beneath his robes unbuttoning it in a effort to press her fingers to his bare flesh. She pressed herself against him, pressed a her face to him taking deep breaths as she got closer to him. He held her closely, thinking about the next day, how she would have left Hogwarts, he would never see her again... He entwined his fingers round her tangled hazel hair, brushing it from her face as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are you like this with all the women you've had?" She asked in a rather crude tone like she wouldn't be any different from any other woman.

"What makes you think there have been many?" He asked slowly lifting her head to face him his eyes delving into hers like fire.

"Just you... one of my room mates... well I say mates, I hate the common tart but she claims most men fumble about until they think they've got it right..." She said slowly as his expression seemed to look a little taken aback. "But you..." She hummed as he released her. "You know exactly what buttons to press." She said lustfully pushing him back into the chair behind the desk.

"Is that so?" He hummed as she knelt on his thighs, tracing her fingers down the buttons of his robes before undoing them.

"Yes it is..." she sighed as he smoothed his slender fingers down her shoulder to the top of the curve to her bust loosening her robes as his fingers worker their way lower. He was surprised to discover she had nothing on underneath her robes, he stopped working his fingers lower and smoother them slowly up to her face kissing her deeply again. 

She released the catch on his belt and pushed the robes over his powerful shoulders revealing a plain white shirt that she was quick to remove. She looked upon his pale skin pressing her palms to his chest she was able to feel his heart thrashing around under her hands.

She was able to notice a strange tattoo on his left forearm, it was rather primitive in her opinion and quite vulgar, she drew her gaze back to his powerful chest then to his right arm, she looked into his eyes then to the table at the different inks. Without a word she picked up the green ink and a quill. Instead of using the nib she dipped the feather into the shining green ink and brushed it against his right shoulder. Before he could protest she drew him into another breath taking kiss as she brushed a spiral round his arm. When he looked again it had taken the shape of the Slytherin serpent coiled lightly about his arm. Her lustful eyes met his which were filled with equal passion... she threw the quill lazily upon the desk, he threw his arms around her dragging his hands over her back beginning to loosen the buttons of her robes again. She traced her fingers down his chest over the waist of his tailored black trousers. Her fingers finding their way to the fastenings and quickly undoing them working her fingers lower.

In truth she had no idea what she was doing, her mind was on autopilot it seemed to know what it wanted. She continued to kiss him while she forwarded her wild exploration with her hands. A strange feeling engulfed him as her hands lowered, it was a plummeting feeling, like he was sinking beyond the lowest of the low... before she twitched something that made his spine evaporate.

"Hizenfli, this is wrong!" He said hurriedly as his mind trembled at the thought someone would ever find out.

"I know..." She hummed her eyes glittering malevolently.

"What if we get caught?" He rasped.

"Expecting any visitors?" She said coolly.

"Never mind," he said lifting her with him as he stood up out of the chair lowering her gently over the desk careful not to knock anything over, not that he was bothered but more that he was worried about the noise.

"Why so careful Severus?" She asked in a low toned sassy voice.

"Noise is a factor Hizenfli... If people found out..."

"Blast the noise!" she shouted throwing her arms out around her knocking everything flying from the desk, ink and parchment - quills strewn about the place. He looked at her shrewdly, she brushed her hand round the back of his neck before dragging him off balance on top of her.

"Hizenfli, please listen to me!" He said trying to stop her hands going any lower.

"To what... your incessant worrying? No one is going to come down here so just calm down, well not that I could call you calm..." She said winking at him, he moved his hand to his forehead his eyes panic stricken, _what was he doing?!_

"You know this will get out eventually?" His voice was thin, unsure, shocked and he wanted her more than life itself.

"This is Hogwarts after all..." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, he rolled to his side onto the desk dipping his fingers into a tuft of her hair. He couldn't really explain why he did it before repeating the action with the green ink. 

"You're divine, why have I never seen it until now?"

"I don't like lies Severus. They're unsettling," he looked into her hazel eyes his chest pounding his ears refusing to listen to his logic his common sense, his morals.

"Would a liar do this?" he said drawing her closer to him kissing her forehead wrapping her in his arms, he didn't want to let her go. "I don't know why but you make me feel complete," he said his voice warm for once. She led in his arms feeling so close yet so far, she wanted to be closer yet she couldn't bring herself to make the first move.

"I think a liar is capable of anything," she said sadly.

"Do you think I'm lying?" He said hoping she would believe him for once but seeing the situation he wouldn't blame her if she thought he was the lowest excuse for a reptile.

"What I want to believe and what is true are completely different," she said.

"What are we doing Hizenfli?" His voice was trying to get an answer from her, he hadn't one to offer he hadn't a clue.

"I don't know any more..." She didn't know anymore, before she had been so sure but now it was so difficult to distinguish.

"Is this really worth it?"

"I could lie here like this forever but then I'd regret that I never got truly close to you." She smoothed her hand around her his face feeling like she had been swallowed by his eyes.

"Is that what you want?"

"My opinion doesn't matter, I'm a fool to believe I'd ever please you, in any way. You're incredible and I think I've fallen for you but not really knowing what love is I've probably made a mistake."

"I think I've fallen for you and I've never... believed myself to love anyone."

"You could just be saying that."

"You also frustrate me... the way you refuse to believe anything I say, can't you accept anything or do you need to question everything?"

"If I don't question everything how will I know I'm not making a mistake, the questions are necessary," she said absently.

"Very well..." he said rolling onto his back again.

"But what I perceive to be real is irrelevant to the way I'm feeling right now." She muttered looking at him watch the ceiling his eyes more unsure than hers. She crept her fingers up his sternum, he closed his eyes tightly trying to think about what he should be doing and not what he was doing. It felt like she was cutting him in two with burning fingertips against his cold flesh.

"What are you saying, this is wrong and you know it is, as well as I do..." He said facing her brushing his finger round her cheeks.

"I know it's wrong but the conflict in my head isn't about what I want, it about the time." She looked away. "I'm leaving here tomorrow and I'll never feel the same if... if I leave here and never..." _Tell him he'll understand,_ one part of her urged her but the proud side of her didn't want to be weak even if she knew she was, it didn't want to submit, to be taken. The prompting side was constantly pushing her, _no more time_, it would mutter, _you're the student - bet he's loving this... _the other side would comment irately. _If you go now you live life like a stone... _She looked back at him as he looked to the ceiling as if it knew what to do more than he did.

"It'll be better if we leave this, it isn't right and I would never forgive myself." He didn't look at her, she felt a rush of rage swell within her chest as if compounding forces were ready to break out of her.

"Neither would I if I left it like this." She said dragging her fingers back down his chest rolling onto her front working both her hands lower but his expression was more of sadness than of lust she stopped herself feeling a little stupid before getting to her feet and straightening herself - she felt like an idiot. She placed on hand to her head to hold herself steady, what was she thinking? He was her teacher, nothing would change that, a tear fell from her eye like glass. She took one last look before turning to the door.

__

What are you doing? She's going, you're an idiot, a fool for ending it like this, part of him barked as if to wake him, he snapped upright like something had shocked him, he looked at her carefully as she began to open the door but him mind wasn't registering it. Pieces of him were concluding he was a fool the other that he was going the right thing but he couldn't piece together what she was going, the opening the door didn't click till the last minute when he flew to his feet looming over her before closing the door not allowing her to leave.

"What?" She snapped before he kissed her pressing her against the wall again, she was immediately silenced. She momentarily tried to object but she had her mouth full. She proceeded to try to push him away but until he let her go, she drew in sharp breaths thinking about what to do next before deciding to go on instinct, she couldn't help pushing him forcefully against the opposite wall and kissing him deeply, it was like her mind was finally making a joined decision. Severus' nimble fingers made light work of the cord round the waist of her robes before working on the buttons again but far quick than before not wanting another sudden pang of ethics.

In an effort to pull him closer she drove her fingertips into his back ending up against the opposite wall as he pressed himself firmly against her, her robes falling open slightly allowing his hands against her, he had only needed to undo buttons to her waist, her long black skirt that swept the ground covered her lower half. She pushed him away lightly pulling her robes back about her chest and slunk over to the fire place like a the green flames casting a chilling light on her face, before she faced him again beckoning him to her then turning away again.

He walked up to her slowly placing his arms around her shoulders, she could feel it again, his aura, the intense feeling she had felt in his presence when he had stopped her trying to kill herself. The rush as his lean masculine figure was pressed against her making her feel like she was one fire within and yet he hadn't even touched her yet.

"Burn me within I want to feel what real flames are before this night is through!" She said lustfully holding her hands behind her brushing her fingertips over his well defined aristocratic features while he kissed the back of her neck dragging his lips under her jaw line sliding his hands under her robes that she had pulled around herself again opening them rubbing his hands down her slender curves as she lightly tugged on his hair entwining it round her fingers pulling him closer. He span her on the spot to face him and she followed the turn like she had no will of her own as he guided her arms to he side softly allowing his hands to wonder down her skin as he slipped her robes off her shoulders.

She wanted to say something but she was silenced before she could even begin by a passionate kiss which she returned with equal if not more hunger before pulling back a bit kissing him softly again causing him to groan in frustration. She brushed her tongue across his bottom lip making a short ragged gasp escape him before out of her own desperation she kissed him again more furiously than before. This time he was the once to pull away kissing her neck working his way down her body hesitating at her breasts as she gasped out of shock and pleasure as he brushed his lips and tongue over the swell of each her legs giving way causing her to be caught in his arms leaning back in his grasp urging him to proceed but unable to say a word. His wandering fingers made her feel unbelievably hot like he was cutting her in two with fire as the support on her back worked its way lower and lower arcing her head to the floor as he undid the clasp on her skirt. He lowered her to the ground resting her back against the cold floor cooling her down as she stifled a small hum of pleasure as her torrid flesh very calmed by the marble. Her head was screaming at her it was wrong it was impossible but it felt good. Every time he touched her she wanted to scream his name in delight but she was a Slytherin, she knew how to exercise self control and she was going to make him regret having thought she'd be the only one screaming.

He leaned over her blinding her with passionate kisses before yet again proceeding to work his way lower removing her skirt this time tracing his hands lightly down her sides making her feel silly, almost shy but she wasn't going to show it, she wasn't brazen but she didn't want to make him think she was too young that she didn't want him. She lifted one of her feet to his thigh and massaged his leg unbuttoning his trousers a second time using her foot to help her hands pull them off of him. He moved up to her face again a perplexed expression on his face as he too became exposed quicker than he had thought. His expression changed looking into her eyes making her feel in control again.

"Are you sure about this?" He muttered kissing her neck again working lower rubbing his hands up the insides of her thighs.

"Just shut up Severus," she said shortly pushing him onto his back - _my turn, _she thought playfully running her lips down his neck. He didn't know what to think, she seemed to be taking charge of him, this didn't seem right to him as he brushed his fingers like a feather like touch down her spine she shuddered under his touch, it was almost too much for her but she knew she had to proceed working her way lower until she had reached his hips thinking about what she was going to do next. Instead of kissing him however she moved her fingers lower tracing her fingers around him it was as if she were doing so much yet so little it drove him crazy he wanted to take her with more force, she wouldn't make mockery of him, she'd never done this before, yet who was the teacher? She continued to run her fingers round him like a spiral he groaned with pleasure but it felt odd.

"Hizenfli, I..." she stopped leaned flat against him and looked into his eyes as he worked his hands round the back of her thighs.

"Yes..." She hummed her eyes glittering strangely, their softness had almost become savage as she allowed herself to go on instinct. He though about it for a second his heart racing his body screaming for her. He rolled her onto her back again the green flames of the fire lighting her face. He looked into her eyes before kissing her again she felt like jelly as if her spine had evaporated as if the rest of her had disintegrated. He stopped leaving a finger at her lips working his way down, further down than before she could stop herself eliciting a small moan through what he was doing to her, she began to feel like she hadn't even existed and that everything around her was a blur she shook her head to keep herself from slipping into a dream state where she lost control but it wasn't working, no matter how hard she tried to keep a grip she kept slipping back as a new wave of pleasure cloaked her senses. "I beg you..." she cried though the blinding torment. "No more!" She sobbed but he didn't listen. It felt as if she had engulfed her in fire as she felt a cataclysmic release with a softening sigh as he stopped before running his fingers back up her sides and drawing a line down her centre with his tongue.

"No more?" He hummed as she drew sharp breaths looking wide eyed up at him in disbelief at what had happened, it was amazing, she'd never felt so alive it was almost killing her as everything within her rushed around like she'd be hit with an invisible force trying to make her cave in every sense. She closed her eyes and tried to think calm thoughts but everything was screaming take me but the rest of her was causing her to control herself she slammed him to the ground a steady palm to his chest working her way downwards catching him with her hands, he gasped as she took him firmly as if her confidence had been boosted ten fold making him groan and shudder with every single movement she made until he couldn't take it any more. He lifted her under the arms lowering her gently to the floor again teasing her as he positioned himself only she didn't seem to be being teased she appeared to enjoy it. His expression changed, he was becoming uncertain.

"Self control Severus," she moaned softly as he kissed her neck, he held back allowing his hands to caress the rest of her body as she hummed with pleasure beneath him. Hizenfli closed her eyes tightly as if she knew what to expect as she pulled him down into her causing herself to cry out. He didn't move as she took sharp breaths to steady herself calming down which what appeared to be soft sighs. He kissed her deeply still unmoving she taking a grip on his back forcing him to move she couldn't take it any more. Every time he moved she sighed, moaned, groaned, screamed she couldn't help herself, it was incredible but she wasn't to only one, every stroke make him groan in ecstasy. The last thing she remembered was screaming out his name until she passed out.

She woke up the next morning in his chambers, next to him, she was in the bed and besides the wonderfully soft covers she had his harm draped over her, she snuggled up to him, he was so warm and yet so peaceful at the same time, she didn't think she'd ever see the terrifying Potions Master look so gentle. She slid her hand down his chest working her way down again until he woke up suddenly a little shocked before rolling onto her.

"Oh no you don't," he hummed, she smiled slyly.

"Every time you tease me so it makes me shudder," she said coolly pinching one of his firm buttocks.

"Really Hizenfli?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Do it again!" She almost demanded of him, she kissed him passionately before he went to move lower. "There isn't enough time for that!" She said shortly, it was almost seven o'clock and breakfast usually started then she didn't want to be caught out though it was very likely she would be. The second time she felt more relaxed the movement slower more easy, less desperate but still hungry she made a move however that she was going to regret, screaming as loud as she did when a new wave of pleasure exploded within her.

There was a knock at the door.

They both stopped and looked at each other he was still within her he began to hyperventilate, she wanted to scream again.

"Professor Snape?" A woman's voice called, it sounded annoyed and concerned.

"Oh god!" Severus whispered kissing her on the forehead and withdrawing. "Minerva!" He whispered shocked that she was near his chambers.

"What's she doing here?" Hizenfli murmured as the both threw their clothes back on.

"I don't know!" He said through gritted teeth, Hizenfli could tell that she wasn't the only one annoyed they couldn't finish what they had started.

"Severus!" Minerva said knocking on the door again.

"Yes Minerva?" He shouted his voice annoyed beyond words.

"Could I come in please there is something rather important about one of your students I have to talk to you about!" She shouted back sounding a little worried. Hizenfli gulped and went red.

"Can't it wait?" He shouted sounding a little squeaky as he and Hizenfli tried to find a place to hide her.

"She's gone missing Severus, of course it can't wait!" Hizenfli looked at the fire and the two pots of power throwing a little into the flames before disappearing into them. Severus didn't know what to do.

"Very well," he said looking into the flames where she had gone then proceeding to open the door.

"What happened to your desk?" McGonagall asked looking to the spilt ink and the mess on the parchment.

"I spilt them!" He said shortly, now what is it about Latchman then?" He said coldly.

"How do you know it's Miss Latchman?" McGonagall said coldly, Severus went red, how was he going to explain how he knew.

"I... er... isn't it?" He said cleaning the desk.

"Yes it is but how do you know?"

"Well she's the only one neurotic enough to just sod off like this." He answered becoming more confident that she didn't suspect a thing.

"Well yes she's gone missing, what do you propose to do about it?"

"Me? Nothing!" He said in his normal cold tone. "She'll come back when she's ready I guess."

"There is only one day left!" There was another knock on the door and Dumbledore walked in with Hizenfli who was looking cold and upset, Snape sneered at her but not with his eyes he was kind of blanching at the idea McGonagall or Dumbledore might pick up on the colour of his fingertips and the new highlights in her hair, piece two and two together about the spilt inks and the noises, _this wasn't good_.

"She was found walking back to the school from Hogsmeade though she won't tell me what happened," Dumbledore said calmly placing an arm on her shoulder she flinched.

"I'm... sorry..." She said to both Snape and McGonagall then looked to Dumbledore burst out crying and fled from the room.

"Could you go and check she doesn't try to kill herself again please Severus, she seems to listen to you," McGonagall said and Snape walked out of the room his cloak billowing out behind him.

He knocked on the door where he had last heard it slam shut. He opened it and stepped in, there were silent muffled sobs from within the room.

"Hizenfli?" He called, the sobs stopped as she turned to face him, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you," she said her voice dry.

"Why?" He said his voice warm.

"Because I have to leave here and further my education expand my horizons and because I think in a way I've grown attached to you," they both gave a small laugh. "And now I know this I don't want to leave."

"Then stay?" He wondered, _would she?_

"At Hogwarts? Don't be ludicrous," she said coldly.

"I know. But I will miss you as well, you seem to understand a lot more than you let me know and you confuse me. I like it," he said walking up to her. "We're going to have to stop this the moment we go back to the Great Hall you know," he said kissing her passionately for the last time. She sighed returning the kiss with furious intensity exploring his mouth for the last time. Her arms around him tightly wanting to feel him close to her one last time. Feeling complete for the first time yet having to leave, she didn't want to let go but she knew she had to, it wouldn't work and she had to grow up a bit before she could made any rash decisions, she knew that.

He had grown to love her in his own way over such a small space of time, asking her to stay with him hadn't been a mistake he had actually meant it, he didn't want her to leave and if he could stop her he would but then people would know what had happened, McGonagall wasn't incapable to putting two and two together, he actually wondered what she did suspect. He allowed his hands to caress her back not wanting the moment to end but it had to, they'd evaded capture so far and giving up was not an option.

__

All though we may be parallel it is symmetry that divides us.

Even when we grow older the mind is still willing to discover - Higher Learning...

The end **- or is it?**

~::~::~::~::~

**__**

Author's Note: What did you think? Any good, worth reading or tripe? Tell me honestly and I swear I'll not chase you with my gun, oh yes I have a gun... hehehehehe... nah... lol... I was listening to 'Latin Simone' by 'Gorillaz', very sexy tune by the way, makes me wanna dance though I don't really think I would dance to it though or at least I didn't until I discovered myself stressed and stood in my room this song as loud as it would go within reason so I couldn't hear the shouting just rocking my head from side to side, I suffer mental torture you may be able to tell. But enough of that it's boring me - please review because that's the only way I know people read my stuff, when ffnet was down I put chapter two up and got one review, the same with Natural Veritaserum which I inadvertently put three of the same chapter up on because I thought there was a fault and refused to believe it wasn't going to let me post - man I was miffed! Stubborn am I not - no? Oh well I tried, I went mad and wrote really long chapters for Natural Veritaserum - chapter fourteen is seventeen pages and OMG! I didn't even realise how much I'd written but now I have a temporary block in my way there but I think I have enough to cover the amount of the time the ideas stop pouring... I even think I have an idea but it's a little too strange, lol! Anyway I shut up now because I'm pretty sure I've bored you senseless if you're still reading this... hehe! 

Ciao

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com

Any opinions on this? Do tell ^_^


End file.
